Corset
Entrance Out of the Shadows Corset walks forward to the battlefield as a silhouette, then comes out visible in the light. Special Moves Neutral B - Telekinetic Powers Corset uses his telekinesis on anyone or anything up close to him. Like AVGN's power glove and Sandvich33's wiimote, you can move the person/thing around with the analog stick. Press B during this while the analog stick is pointed in a specific direction and you can do an agressive toss. It gets rid of your control early (which you can do by pressing A), but it can crash the person/thing you forced around into a wall or any other opponent. Side B - G-String Corset gets in the G-String and for 5 seconds, he can crash into opponents. By pressing A, the car comes to a halt and he steps out. Like Stocking's See-through, the G-String can drive up a wall except It doesn't drive around on the ground. Instead of that, it just goes upward in a style similar to it launching forth after driving up a ramp and then crashes down on the ground. Up B - Whip It Using the whip, Corset can grapple back up the stage. You can also whip anyone overhead; if anyone touches the tip, they take average whip damage. Anyone standing on a higher platform will be wrapped up by the whip and thrown down on the ground. The whip also manages to destroy descending projectiles in range, and sometimes they'll get deflected Down B - Call with Car Keys Corset gets out his keys and summons a random demon. Here are the following possible ones: The 3 Fates Originally planned as an asst. trophy, The Fates get out a strand of hair. It could be anyone's hair. The result is made as soon as the scissors cut it, giving the opponent 15% damage and makes him/her slip. Noseybonk He walks around planting nosegays on the floor of the stage. They eventually grow and send opponents skyrocketing. After anyone's hit by one, Noseybonk does a "perfect" hand sign and then a thumbs-up to the screen. The Spirit (only in team battles) The Spirit appears and turns on the friendly fire in team matches, making people go against each other, especially the CPUs, making it bad for players. Ghostface He phones an opponent and after a half-minute of chatter, he stabs the opponent in the back. Dracula He teleports shooting people far away with dark fireballs. Anyone up close is hit by his arm which looks like an erect...not going to mention it. CG Pig Demon It appears as an egg. It then hatches and dances going "Boom chaka chaka chaka," repeatedly, causing grief to anyone mid-range and stunning them, allowing you to come in for the kill. Final Smash - Badass Corset Corset streches his belt and becomes beefed up with blades on his arms. He's invincible during this phase. Press A to slash with the blades, which deflects projectiles on every frame. Press B to do a powerful punch that is like twice the power of a falcon punch. This phase lasts for 20 seconds. If he falls at the last second, he uses his car keys to teleport back on stage. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Augh!" KOSFX2: "What!?" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: *gasps* Taunts Up: *laughs* Sd: "It seems hope can be found amidst despair!" Dn: "It will all be in vain." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *gasps* "Bring me new pants!" 2. spins his whip around like a leek 3. (because I was bored and thought this could match how creepy he is) English: "I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice kianti." *licks his lips in a creepy fashion* Failure/Clap: (Explodes in Paper Mache form and says) So good! Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Role In SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Gainax Category:Japanese Category:Back from the Dead Category:Demon Category:Purple Category:White Category:Villains Category:Very Pure Evil Category:The Frollo Show Characters Category:The Frollo Show Villains Category:Creepy characters Category:Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Category:Bosses Category:The Frollo Show Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Possible Smash Bros Lawl Conquest Characters